The Camping Trip
by Parrilla.my.swanqueen
Summary: Regina & Emma decided it times for a break so the go camping, what could happen? Well anything!
1. Chapter 1

Regina sat against the tree at the edge of the lake with a book by her side and glass of wine in her hand, she took a sip, and put the glass to the side, as she looked up she couldn't help but smile at the goof ball she called Emma in the water. Emma was waving her arms about, trying to persuade Regina to jump in with her. No one else was around it was so beautiful, Regina couldn't be happier, she never thought she would ever feel this way about anyone. Emma came to the waters edge, and gave Regina this look "Oh god. what have you done now?" Regina asks concerned. Emma took her arms out the water and scrunched up in her hands soaked through were her trousers and knickers "will you come in now, my queen?" Emma just has the biggest grin on her face, knowing that she had finally changed Regina's mind.

Regina just sat for a couple of minutes looking at Emma remaining eye contact the whole time and screwing up her face, all of a sudden she jumped to her feet took of her top and bra and threw them to the floor and she stood there with her hands on her hips with raised eyebrows. "What?" Emma asks "If you want me in you will have to take of your bra and top too" Emma dunked under water and came up in about 2 seconds and had her top and bra in her hands and threw them at Regina. "Well I'm waiting" Emma exclaimed. Regina came to the water and sat right at the edge with her legs dangling over the side, Emma grabbed the top of Regina's trousers and pulled gently until they were completely of Regina's legs and threw them over with the rest of their clothes. Emma held Regina's legs and started to kiss the tops of her legs slowly and gently. Regina pulled of her knickers and threw them over her shoulder, Emma looked up at Regina and couldn't help but giggle t her insane girlfriend. Regina put her arms around Emma's neck and her legs around her waist and they both slowly sunk into the beautifully clear lake water, Regina removed her legs and buried her head in Emma's neck, and whispered into her ear "I love you Emma Swan, I never want this to end"

Emma stroked Regina's head then lifted her head up by holding both sides of Regina's face and gazed lovingly into her eyes for just a moment, she put her arms back around Regina's neck "My Queen, this will never end. I love you too much to let that happen" Regina smiled at Emma and they both had there arms around one another's neck, slowly they moved in and kissed. "I have been wanting to do that all day my love" Regina burst out with excitement. Emma smiled "oh shut up and do it some more." As Regina pulled Emma in closer, she could smell that fragrance Emma only wears on Special occasions, the fragrance that Regina gave her. "You're wearing it?" Regina frowned "of course my love, for this is a very special occasion" Regina knew exactly what Emma was talking about, she wrapped her arms around Emma's neck even tighter there noses were now touching on the sides, as Regina went in for that passionate kiss, she opened her mouth as did Emma and as there lips met, Regina could taste the vanilla Chap stick on Emma's lips, which was her all time favourite flavour she could just about smell the vanilla too, it was such a sweet smell, it reminded Regina of the first day they met, the vanilla hot coco they ordered the smell was just like the Chap stick Emma was wearing. The kiss seemed to last forever but Regina didn't mind, as they pulled away from each other Emma looks as though she's going to cry "let's stay here all day Regina." Emma whispers. Regina looks at Emma concerned "Emma are you okay?" "I couldn't be happier my queen! I want this to last for all eternity" Regina smiled feeling relieved.

"EMMA? REGINA?" Snow called out "Shit" Regina saw the look of panic in Emma's eyes, she too felt the panic, they were in a lake with no clothes on and Emma's parents were making they're way over to them. They were getting closer and closer "Duck!" Regina whispered quickly. They both went under water holding there breath for a good 30 Seconds, they could see the shadows of Snow and Charming at the edge of the lake, not noticing the wet clothes behind them, snow exclaimed "They must be somewhere else Charming!" They walked away, past the tree and Up to the little cabin. Emma and Regina burst up from the water Emma grabbed Regina's face smiled and kissed Regina slowly, Regina swung her arms around Emma's neck, even though they had kissed before this time it with in fulfilment of not getting caught, it was a slow but passionate kiss, both had a slight smile on there faces, the kiss was filled with the hunger of love they had for one another. When they stopped, they both started laughing hysterically not at the kiss, but at almost being caught by Emma's parents and at them trying to hold there breath whilst they could see Snow and Charming at the edge of the lake, and for Emma and Regina they had never found something so funny, they weren't really sure why it was so funny but it spent the rest of the day in the water, it was calm and beautiful and they were alone and that's all they could ask for. All of a sudden it was pouring with Rain, and they couldn't help but feel at home, the rain always made them both so happy. It was raining when they first met.

Regina swam to the edge of the lake and pulled herself out of the water, "and where exactly do you think you're going?" Emma asked "Well it's raining and I have a glass of wine that I can't waste, just give me a minute" Regina took her glass and took a swig and swallowed in one gulp. and then did the loudest burp Emma had ever heard. Emma just laughed. "Oh. My. God. Regina I can't believe you just did that!" "What!?" Regina Smirked ""I did that on our first date. remember? and that was much louder. You know what I am like!" Emma nodded her head and just sighed. "and yet I still wonder how I was lucky enough to end up with you!"Emma replied with a sarcastic tone in voice. "Haha. very funny." "Are you coming back in or what?" Emma asked knowing that the answer would probably be no, but she felt the need to ask anyway. "No. I think that's enough for me for one day. I am going to go and take a long hot shower." Regina emphasised on the word 'hot.' Emma jumped out the water and grabbed her clothes, Regina was already fully dressed by this point "I will come and help you shower" Emma winked at her girlfriend. "Okay, put your clothes on and we can walk over and have a shower up in the cabin" Regina grabbed her book, turned round to Emma "I really am the luckiest girl alive, and you really are my saviour" Emma went bright red. "Why Thank you my Queen."


	2. Chapter 2

Emma and Regina ran up the hill to the cabin as fast as they could, as soon as they walked into that bathroom and locked the door, you just knew it was going to be steamy. Regina turned the shower on and undressed as did Emma, Regina jumped in, and washed her hair and body that's when Emma jumped in and did the same. When Emma finished washing, Regina turned her around and kissed her hard, pushing her up against the wall, Regina was always the more dominate one, Emma soon realized that would be the same case in sex. That is what it seemed like at first. Regina started to kiss Emma on her neck, holding Emma's face gently at the sides she kissed Emma once again on the lips and then on to her chest making her way down her body, she reached up her arms to Emma's breast squeezing gently, then she arrived at Emma's pussy. Regina now down on her knees, wrapped her arms round Emma's waist, lifted Emma up against the wall so her legs where now wrapped around her shoulders"open wide" Regina smirked up at Emma, and Emma spread her legs open whilst Regina held on tight and made sure Emma's legs where splayed open! while Emma was mounting Regina's face, having her pussy beautifully taken care of. Regina started to flick Emma's clit with the tip of her tongue, "Oh god..." Emma moaned as she grabbed Regina's head and holding on as tightly as she could, trying not to close her legs by Pressing Regina's face on to her very wet pussy.

A desperate moan came from between the brunettes, long legs wrapped around her neck. Emma had never gone down on Regina before and it's something Regina has been thinking more and more about every time she went down on Emma. This was the first time for Emma but Regina wanted the same to happen to her, Regina was suddenly brought back to earth by the sound of her girlfriend's voice shouting "Regina, fuck, fuck yes" Emma screamed panting as Regina moved her tongue around inside Emma's pussy going faster each time, continuing to flick Emma's clit over and over again with the tip of her tongue at a speed she'd never done before, knowing exactly how to bring on the perfect orgasm"Yes Don't stop!" Emma screams holding the back or Regina's head. Regina could feel Emma's muscles tighten, she knew it was coming, she was only seconds away if that... Emma was panting, her breathing was heavy"Regina, fuck. fuck Regina. Don't stop oh god, yes, like that, you've got it oh god, don't stop I'm com-" and there it was, white the liquid, Emma tasted sweet at first, then pungent and sharp.

Regina lifted her head up and smiled Well you certainly enjoyed that now didn't you? I don't think I have heard you scream like that before!" Regina Smirked. still panting after that climax Emma replies "Well, my Queen, That is because you've never been inside of me before!" Emma paused looking down at her girlfriends head resting against her leg "Don't look so innocent. I know you enjoyed that as much as I did!" Regina chuckled nodded her head. "You're right I did, I loved it, it was all I expected it to be, no it was more" Emma could see something in Regina's eye "Look at me Emma told her, and lifted up Regina's chin, and sat down in behind Regina. stroking the side of Regina's face and tucking her hair behind her ears Emma asks "What's wrong?" "Nothing" Regina replied.

Emma suddenly sat up right and turned to look Regina in the eye. "with you Regina I always no when you're lying""It's going to sound stupid and childish" Emma smiled "Regina today you stood at the waters edge topless and told me if I wanted you in the water, I'd have to go naked? You're already childish! But that's why I love you so fucking much! now what is it!?" "Well... I want you to fuck me! like I just did to you?..." Emma paused and then the biggest grin was spread across her Face, Emma pushed Regina back and kissed her hard, Regina thought she'd never stop. Emma realised her lips from Regina's keeping her face at nose length and spoke "I love you . I would love to fuck you! and give you the most amazing orgasm you will ever experience!" Regina couldn't believe her ears. she was thrilled! "You mean it?" Regina asked "Yes but not now, we have to go and set up the camping area but I promise tonight, it will be amazing! like nothing you've ever experienced"

Suddenly there was a loud bang on the door, "are you girls in there?" snow's voice shouted from outside the bathroom, "oh my god! how the fuck does she do it!" Emma whispered. "Yeah Mom, it's us" "Hurry up will you, we need to get set up" Emma and Regina sat in the shower and just laughed and couldn't believe for a second time they were almost caught. Emma stood up and jumped out the shower and pulled Regina out with her, They both rushed to get dressed and just before they opened the door to join everyone, Emma leaned into Regina's ear and whispered "Regina if I could, I'd fuck you right now" Regina just looked at Emma and smiled "Well later you can make up for it!" and she grabbed Emma's hand and they walked out of bathroom and cabin, following the trail down to the camp site, where the joined Emma's parents.


	3. Chapter 3

As Emma and Regina sat down on a log opposite Snow and charming, with a nice warm camp fire in the middle, Emma leaned into Regina and whispered "I am going to tell them" Emma suddenly stood up, shocked Regina grabbed Emma's arm and as quietly as she could told Emma "No, wait, you don't have to do th-" but Regina was cut of, she wasn't quite quiet enough, charming spoke and looked directly at Emma "What don't you have to do Emma?" she looked at at Regina "It's okay, We will be okay, remember I love you!" she looked back over at her parents, cleared her throat and spoke proudly "Mom. Dad. There is something I have been meaning to tell you for a while now, and that is-" Emma looked back down at Regina knowing she wanted to tell the world about Regina but all of sudden, not being able to find the words. Regina knew what she had to do. she too stood up and held Emma's hand but didn't say a word she knew this was Emma's decision, and It must be Emma who tells her parents. "-that is" Emma repeated, just like Emma had suddenly no words, this time with Regina holding her hand, everything she had to say was back in her head "Regina and I well, we are a couple. Regina is my girlfriend and I love her and If you have a problem with this then, you can take it up with one of Regina's fireballs!"

Emma's parents looked at each other and stood up holding hands like Regina and Emma were and they started laughing. "This is no laughing matter" Regina told them "It's taken your daughter so many weeks to pluck up the courage to tell you" Snow looked at Regina "I'm so happy you care about Emma and you are defending her, I couldn't be more happy" Snow walked round the fire with charming, Snow grabbed Emma's Hand and charming grabbed Regina's hand and in unison Emma's parents looked at them and explained "We know you're together!" Emma and Regina looked at one another and back at her parents confused and shouted "You knew? How long have you known!?" "Well that would be back in April 4 years ago, when I came over to drop something of and I heard you upstairs, the noise was pretty loud. and I heard you say Regina's name and then I heard Regina say you name and telling you to fuck her" "Oh."

Emma and Regina both looked down feeling slightly embarrassed, looking back at the charming's, realising they knew for years they asked Emma's parents "wait you knew for 4 years and didn't say anything?" "It was your choice to tell us sweetie not ours." Snow explained, charming looked at Regina and took her other hand from Emma "Regina, as long as you look after my daughter and take care of her we give you our blessing!" "You do?" Regina was taken a back by what charming just told her "Yes." Snow smiled, and explained "Regina, You've changed, you've grown and you've become a better person, a hero. Emma and Henry have both stood by you from day one. and if they can do that and love you through all that darkness you once had and see you change, and still love you then, the least we can do is accept you into our lives as Family." Regina looked at Emma, who seemed to be just a shocked as she was.

all she could get out her mouth was "Thank you, both of you thank you!" and she swung her arms round snow and charming, and started to cry, snow could hear her sniffling, she pushed her of and held her face "What is it?" more and more tears ran down Regina's face, "I just never thought, never thought I would have this, have your blessing to be with your daughter, to be with the love of my life, I just wish I could say something more than juts thank you" Regina said through her tears and runny nose" "Here" snow handed Regina a tissue and she wiped away Regina's tears "We are just so proud of you Regina, proud of both of you!" Regina Looked at Snow and said with a hint of a smile "I am so glad I never killed you" Snow looked Regina in the eyes and laughed, hugged Regina "Well I am glad you didn't kill me too!"

Regina and Emma sat in front of one log whilst Snow and charming sat in front of another. Regina lay down, and gently lay her head on Emma's lap, looking up at her she wanted to cry, she thought to herself "How did I get so lucky" Emma saw Regina looking up and smiling at her "What?" Emma blushed. "Do you even realize how bloody perfect you are swan?" Snow and charming looked over, snow whispered to charming "We did the right thing. look how happy they are. they are just as in love as we are. Now that's what I really call true love" Emma moved down comfortably with Regina and put her arms around her, hugging her and moving on top of Regina she kissed her gently on the lips, grabbed her face and told her "I love you with every piece of my soul Regina Mills and I will never stop loving you" Emma gave Regina another kiss "I will be right back" Emma jumped to her feet, ran over to her parents grabbed their hands and pulled them round the corner out of sight from Regina.

"Emma what's wrong?" Snow said concerned. Emma looked over at Regina laying on the ground looking up at the sky, looking back at her parents she held there hands, with a slight smile "Mom, Dad I want to ask Regina to marry me." Emma told her parents who both seemed unsurprised. "Wait? Why aren't you surprised?" Emma asked. Snow took her daughters hands in hers "Emma, you've been together for what 4 years? 5 years? we knew you needed to tell us and we also knew the next step after telling us would be marriage, but we never expected you to be the one to ask Regina!" "Well I know Regina, would be way too scared to ask, she may seem strong but she's fragile, I love her and wouldn't want her to feel unnecessary pressure! So you're okay, with Regina and us getting married?" Snow and Charming laughed "Of course we are Emma. We are thrilled" Charming told his daughter.

"Okay, Mom, Dad go get some hot coco or marshmallows or something, just come back with something so we don't look to suspicious to Gina" Snow and Charming both nodded and walked of holding hands. Emma looked over at Regina and just couldn't stop smiling, she walked back over to where her beautiful girlfriend was laying and Emma lay down beside her, wrapped her arms around Regina and they both fell asleep in front of the fire.

"REGINA! EMMA!" Snow shouted. "W-W-WHAT IS IT" Emma and Regina both woke suddenly. "It's just us. We're of to our cabin now, it's late we'll see you in the morning okay?" "Okay" Emma replied sleepily whilst rubbing her eyes. Snow and Charming walked away. Regina looked at Emma "You want to?" Regina asked. Emma giggled like a child "Of course I do! lets go!" Emma jumped to her feet grabbed Regina's hand and pulled her up from where she was sitting, they both ran over to their cabin holding hands and laughing, There cabin was as far away from Snow and charming's as possible.


	4. Chapter 4

Before Emma and Regina even enter their room, Emma has Regina up against the wall with her body pushing up against Regina's, kissing her neck. Emma reached over to the door, unlocked and opened the large oak furnished door and pulled Regina by the hand in to the room. She then closed the door behind them. Emma pushed Regina up against the wall and pulled of Regina's top, and then took of her own top, she started Kissing Regina's neck moving down slowly, Emma had one arm around Regina's next and she slowly put her other hand down Regina's pants. "Oh god" Regina looked and smiled at Emma. Regina just gave Emma 'THE LOOK' Emma took her hand out of Regina's pants and the both stripped and moved over to the bed. Regina lay flat on her back with Emma on top of her. Emma lifted Regina's legs up so they were around her neck, and Emma's face was buried between them. Regina started to breathe more heavily as Emma started to move her tongue around inside of her. "Oh god, oh god, oh god yes Emma!" Regina said not quite screaming. Emma lifted her head up and reached her hand up to Regina's chest. Emma just smiled as Regina had her head back on the bed holding onto Emma's hand. there fingers interlocked, Emma put her head back between Regina's legs. "YES!" Regina was now screaming, with her legs tightly wrapped around Emma's legs, her heart rate with her, her breathing was shallow, and she screamed. "FUCK, EMMA THAT'S IT THAT'S IT, ALMOST THERE!" and then she came. "Wow" They both said in unison. "That was-" "Yeah it was." Emma smiled and made her way up to Regina so she was fully on top of her, she then puts her face on to Regina's and kisses her. "I love you Regina."

Regina just looks at Emma and smiles. Both now laying on there sides on the bed looking at one another with the covers on. Regina says "Emma, Just the way you look at me turns me on... and I couldn't be happier." Emma was stumped for words, but she knew she didn't need to say anything for Regina already felt appreciated.


	5. Chapter 5

Emma awoke early the next morning before Regina, she walked up to her parents cabin and knocked on the door, snow came to the door and saw Emma standing there and frowned "Emma? Everything okay honey?" Yeah, yeah it's fine mom! Can I use you're shower? I'm proposing today and didn't want to wake Gina" "Sure" snows says with a smile Emma follow her mom into her cabin and snows shows her to the bathroom "Here are some towels" Snow says as she passes the towels to Emma"Thanks mom" Emma replies as she hugs snow "I won't be long" Snow nods and walks out the bathroom.

 _ **20 MINUTES LATER**_

Emma walks out the shower wearing her usual pair of jeans and tank top,"Hey mom!" Emma smiles as she walks out the bathroom putting on her red leather jacket "Oh Emma! I'm so excited for you" "I just couldn't believe that you knew... I mean four years is a long time and-" "Emma do you really want me to bring up how we found out again..." Snow raises an eyebrow at her daughter. Emma screws up her face"Umm, No. I think I'm good" just as she says that charming walks through the door. "Hi girls." he says with that charming smile and kisses snow on the side of her face and then looks at Emma and pulls something out of his pocket, "Your mother and I have decided we want you to have this" he passes Emma a small black box and opens up. Inside is a glistening green diamond ring, Emma frowns up at the both of them "No... no I can't take this... mom? This is your engagement ring and neither of you are dead. I'm not taking it" Regina walks in through the front door "Well the , will you take this one?" Regina asks as she kneels down on one knee and hold out a red single diamond ring "Regina!?" "Will you please answer before I get stuck down here" which made everyone chuckle "Yes! yes! yes! of course" Emma exclaims frantically as she helps her now fiance to her feet and kissing her quickly over and over again "but I-" "Emma, you're always organizing our dates and doing something really special for my birthdays and our anniversary's. It was my turn to do something for you! I love you Emma Swan and I want to spend eternity by your side" Emma smiles sweetly and the brunette standing in front of her and she suddenly wrapped her arms and legs around her and kissed her slowly on the lips. "I love you Gina, you make me fall more in love with you every day and I can't wait to spend my life with you" Emma removes her legs from her fiance's waist. and turns to her parents "You knew?" "Of course we knew honey, she's been planning this for a while and when she came to us last and asked for our help just as you did, we of course wanted her to be the one to propose." "Thank you" they say in unison "let's go for a celebratory breakfast" Regina and Emma look at each lovingly and kiss again before walking out followed by Snow and David.

 **DOWN IN THE CAFE**

Regina and Emma sit together holding hands opposite Snow and Charming doing the same thing. Emma stabs her fork in to a piece of already cut up pancake and tried feeding it to Regina "Seriously? The sweet stuff? You know I don't eat that." Emma raises an eyebrow "Well, Madam Mayor that's because you've never tried 'the sweet stuff'!" Regina goes red in the face at the sound of Emma calling her madam mayor in front of Emma's parents "Fine, fine" Regina huffs and opens her mouth for Emma to feed her, which is actually quite adorable for Emma, she find's it really quite adorable when Regina gets in a huff over the little things "Well?" Emma asks after she fed her fiance a pancake. Regina's eyes light up "Emma! That's amazing give me more" Regina frantically ate the rest of the pancakes left on the plate "Gina! Gina! Babe slow down you'll get indigestion!" "Sorry" Regina replies with a mouthful of pancakes. "It's okay" Emma chuckles "I just don't want you to get an upset tummy, I know what you're like" Emma smiles as she wipes Regina's face with a napkin and kisses her on her nose "You're adorable babe" Regina laughs at the thought of her being adorable. "Well what can I say?" Regina laughs and kisses Emma on the cheek. Emma smiles as she stands up, squeezing her fiances shoulder, and kissing her on the top of her head as she continues eating "I'll be back in a moment" and Emma walks of "Snow?" Regina looks at her mother-in-law to be, suddenly looking very pale "I think it's time we head back to Storybrooke..." "Okay Regina, are you feeling alright honey? You don't look so great, I tell you what we can head back after breakfast" Regina stands up suddenly shaking "No... No I mean now. We need to go now" Just as Emma comes back Regina collapses on the floor "Regina!" Emma screams running to her fiance's aid. Looking up at her parents "What happened? Mom? What happened?" Emma screams as she holds and rocks Regina tight in her arms. "Why won't she wake up? Call an ambulance! Somebody Help me!" Emma cries out "I can't loose you! Gina, baby, don't leave me please" Snow is frozen to the spot and Charming is on the phone with the ambulance "Yes. Yes it's my daughter-in-law she's collapsed and she won't wake up. Emma how's her pulse?" Emma check's Regina's pulse "She hardly has one" Emma Screams "Oh god! Oh god! No this can't be happening" Emma screams in pain tears rolling down her face. "Gina? Regina? REGINA! WAKE UP! WAKE UP!"


	6. Chapter 6

Emma sat in the ambulance holding her the brunettes hand as Regina was rushed to storybrooke hospital, Snow and Charming followed behind. "Gina please, wake up. I am not loosing you now baby, please, please don't die." the ambulance driver gave Emma a funny look "What!? she's is my fiancé, you got a problem with that?" Emma shouted, and the paramedic shook his head, before he heard the driver shout out "We're here." and the rushed Regina, with Emma running along beside her, through to . "Emma? What happened?" Dr. whale asked a very frazzled looking Emma "I...I...I don't know, one minute she was eating pancakes, the next moment she was on the floor passed out." Dr. whale stood over Regina, holding her eye lids open and shinning a light in her eyes.

"Regina can you hear me? squeeze Emma's hand if you can hear me." There was nothing, "Regina?" Dr. whale almost sung before they heard a croak coming from the brunette "Do not even think about singing." Regina warned as she tried sitting up "Baby, baby, don't sit up." "Why?" Regina asked confused "Wait why am I in the hospital?" Emma smiled with a frown still holding her hand "You passed out, I told you not to eat so many pancakes." "I know..." Regina laughed as Emma held her and kissed her head. "Don't ever do that again." Regina laughed I promise "Regina, I would like to run some tests just to make sure you are okay?" Regina nodded "Sure, umm Em, where's my mother?" "Cora's on her way don't worry."

Dr. Whale grabbed his stethoscope "Okay let's take her into the side room." Dr. Whale ordered as they all went through "Right, Regina can you sit up for me and take 3 deep long breaths." Regina sat up and Dr, Whale placed his stethoscope in different places on Regina's back as she took the deep breaths and did the same on her front. "Okay chest and back sound great, the nurse is just going to take your blood and then you can go home, we will phone you in three days with the results. I honestly think it's a mix of dehydration, heat stroke and stress." "I'm not stressed." "Well excitement then." Regina smiled to her fiancé "Yes, okay, I agree with excitement." The nurse sat beside Regina who already had her arm out ready "You're going to feel a sharp scratch, honey" Regina squeezed Emma's hand, and put her head down her arm as the needle went in "It's okay baby." Emma soothed as the nurse took her blood, she took the needle out, putting the 3 vials in a tray, and putting a piece of cotton wool, with a bit of tape on Regina's arm, where the needle had been. "Right you're all done, you'll have the results in a few days but for now just drink plenty and don't do too much."

-THREE DAYS LATER-

"SWAN! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH MY SHOES!? I HAVE A DOCTORS APPOINTMENT IN TEN MINUTES WH-" Emma came running down the stairs in a fluster "They're by the front door." "No I have checked there. I am not in imbecile. Emma you need stop with the...the... the...MESSY! It's like living with a three year old." Emma shook her head as she walked to the door picking up the fallen coat "What do you call those babe?" Regina hurriedly walked over putting on her shoes and taking the coat from Emma. "They were covered up, that's different and completely beside the point. You coming?" "Huh?" Emma asked completely in a daze "Doctors. me. five minutes." "Oh yeah, yeah, sure let me go get ready." Regina threw her hands in the air "Emma there is no time!" and the brunette magicked Emma's clothes on, Jeans, white tank top, red leather jacket and her boots. "Now come on before I murder you." Regina replied with a harsh tone in her voice and grabbing Emma's hand dragging her out the door before she could say another word.

It felt like forever sitting in the waiting room for Dr, Cameron to call them, As Regina was jiggling her leg, and tapping the side of the seat Emma grabbed her hand "Baby, breathe, everything is going to be okay." Regina looked at her fiancé with her big chocolate brown eyes almost crying "But what if it's not? what if I have cancer? Or...or...or something bad? What if I'm dying?" Emma took the brunettes face in her hands so she would look her in the eyes "Look at me. Nothing bad is going to happen and if you are sick... we will get through it. I promise." Regina's eyes glistened as the tears started running down her face "How will we get through it Em? How?" Emma smiled as she wiped away Regina's tears. "How we get through everything. Together." "You really think... you think I'll be okay?" Regina asked again "I do, I believe in you and us, we've faced things a lot worse than this..." "Like what?" "Do I need to remind all the stunts we pulled on each other when I arrived in this town?" Regina smiled and shook her head "No, but I see your point." Regina lay her head in the crook of her fiancés neck as Emma squeezed her hand. "I'm right here okay? I promise I am not going anywhere.""You promise?" Regina sniffed. "I do. I promise." Emma wrapped her arm around Regina holding her close. all Regina could hear was the sound of phones ringing, the ticking of clock, the rush of patients and doctors before she suddenly sat up not being able to breathe "Em...Em...I...I..." Emma kneeled in front of her fiancé, and took her hands in her own. "Regina look at me you're having one of your panic attacks, remember what we said, breathe, count 1,2 and 3, come on babe count for me. Regina squeezed Emma's hands "One...two...three." "Good and again." Emma smiled "One...two...three..." Regina's breathing started to normalize when the door behind Emma opened "Umm A Regina Mills please?" "It's okay babe" Emma smiled taking Regina's hand in her own and standing her up, they walked into the Doctors office hand in hand, sitting next to one another beside the doctor, keeping their hands intertwined "Hi Regina, I'm Dr. Cameron. let's take a look at those blood results for you."


End file.
